Nicknames and Letters
by kaguragrl16
Summary: Well, there's no need to explain the title. (since there are no questions for me to answer, this story is completed)
1. Nicknames

**Percy Jackson** : Seaweed Brain, Boss, Captain Salt Water, Kelp Head, Peter Johnson, Prissy, Water Boy, Aquaman

 **Annabeth Chase** : Wise Girl, Annie Bell, Owl Head

 **Grover Underwood** : G-man, Goat Boy

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Dare, Mortal Girl, Redheaded Nightmare, Oracle of Delphi

 **Thalia Grace** : Pinecone Face

 **Jason Grace** : Sparky, Blonde Peter Pan, Blonde Superman, John Green, Lightning Boy, Lightning Man, Sparkhead

 **Piper McLean** : Beauty Queen, Dumpster Queen, Pipes

 **Leo Valdez** : Uncle Leo, Admiral, Mr. Spock, Repair Boy, Supreme Commander of the Argo II

 **Hazel Levesque** : Miss Metal Detector

 **Frank Zhang** : Fai, Chinese Canadian Baby Man

 **Nico di Angelo** : Death Breath, Death Boy, Ghost King, Zombie Dude

 **Charles Beckondorf** : Beckendorf

 **Chiron** : Captain Sunshine, Mr. Brunner

* * *

 **Dionysus** : Mr. D, Wine Dude

 **Poseidon** : Barnacle Beard, Old Seaweed

 **Athena** : Gray Eyed One, The Wise One

 **Hera** : Her Most Annoying Majesty, The Loose Cannon, Queen of the Heavens

 **Hades** : Corpse Breath, The Silent One, The Rich One

 **Hephaestus** : Fur Face

 **Calypso** : Sunshine

* * *

 **Paul Blofis** : Mr. Blowfish

 **Gabe Ugliano** : Smelly Gabe


	2. Letter to Thalia

**To Annabeth: Do you have a second choice if you and Percy ever break up?**

 **~ A Wise Seaweed Brain**

* * *

 _Dear_ A Wise Seaweed Brain _,_

 _Personally, I hope Percy and I never break up. If he does, he'll know that I'll kick his butt. But back to your question, I do not have a second choice. I mean, Percy's always just been there to save me and stuff. I cannot put how much we both survived through in one letter, but for just one clarifying thought: I know that we'll be there for each other._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Annabeth Chase_


	3. Letter to Annabeth

**To Piper: Why didn't you ever lose you temper against Drew?**

 **~ Libb23**

* * *

 _Dear Libb23,_

 _I learned that if you lose your temper, bullies know that they have won. Plus, I really wanted to punch her in the face so badly, but that would just be a bad impression. I also guess because I'm used to it. Kids teasing me because of my culture and other stuff. Just keep your head up high, and smile, my Dad says. Kind of like acting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Piper McLean_


	4. Letter to Piper

**To Everyone Except for Percy: Do you think that Percy is sassy?**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**

* * *

 _Annabeth: Yes, I do. That's why he needs me to calm him down._

 _Piper: Guess so. That's why Annabeth is perfect for him._

 _Leo: Whoa! You think_ Percy _is the sassy one? You try and watch me sass!_

 _Jason: Maybe, but not as much as me (Just kidding)_

 _Frank: I don't know..._

 _Hazel: Possibly...wait, can you please define the word 'Sassy' to me?_

 _Thanks for your letter,_

 _The Seven (excluding Percy)_

* * *

 **Note:** _These letters were when Annabeth was eating a cupcake, Piper and Jason both were exchanging answers, Leo up with Festus and Calypso even though he was supposed to be dead, Frank scratching his head, and Hazel looking at a dictionary, confused. Note that they weren't trying to be rude/funny/confused, that's just the way of answering questions that are easy/hard/offensive/confusing questions._


	5. Letter to The Seven (excluding Percy)

**To Everyone Except for Percy: Do you think that Percy is sassy?**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**

* * *

 _Annabeth: Yes, I do. That's why he needs me to calm him down._

 _Piper: Guess so. That's why Annabeth is perfect for him._

 _Leo: Whoa! You think_ Percy _is the sassy one? You try and watch me sass!_

 _Jason: Maybe, but not as much as me (Just kidding)_

 _Frank: I don't know..._

 _Hazel: Possibly...wait, can you please define the word 'Sassy' to me?_

 _Thanks for your letter,_

 _The Seven (excluding Percy)_

* * *

 **Note:** _These letters were when Annabeth was eating a cupcake, Piper and Jason both were exchanging answers, Leo up with Festus and Calypso even though he was supposed to be dead, Frank scratching his head, and Hazel looking at a dictionary, confused. Note that they weren't trying to be rude/funny/confused, that's just the way of answering questions that are easy/hard/offensive/confusing questions._


	6. Letter to the Big Three

**Dear Children of the Big Three Roman and Greek,**

 **Who is the oldest?**

 **~ Sadicofan**

* * *

 _Dear Sadico,_

 _We all came to the discussion on who was the oldest. We wondered if it counted to Thalia, since she was a tree, but agreed, since, technically, she was alive the entire time._

 _The order:_

 _Thalia Grace_ (We just know)

 _Jason Grace (_ July 1st _)_

 _Percy Jackson_ (August 18th)

 _Nico di Angelo_ (14 yrs. old)

 _Hazel Levesque_ (13 yrs. old)

 _Hope it helped,_

 _~ Children of the Big Three_


	7. Letter to Leo

**Hey Leo,**

 **Before Jason did you have a crush on PIPER?**

 **or**

 **Who is your Man Crush?**

 **~Sidda**

 **P.S. You are a sass God! XD**

* * *

 _Hey Sidda,_

 _I wonder why people think I have a crush on PIPER. She's good, but she's like a sister. (Annoying, but still need them to be around to control you). And my man crush? Well, I may be attracted to guys, but I never tried ;) Anyways, while writing this, I am currently dead. Weird, but you know, I'm used to it. Calypso is wondering what I'm doing, so I'm gonna just quickly write this one off._

 _~ Leo Valdez A.K.A Hot Stuff_

 _P.S. I can also be attractive, full of surprises, and witty_


	8. Letter to Annabeth 2

**Dear Annabeth,**

 **Has anyone ever called you a dumb blonde? What happened?**

 **~ Romeo Blue**

* * *

 _Dear Romeo Blue,_

 _Actually, I have been called that several times. Obviously I ignored them. But once, this girl really annoyed me. It was wrong, and I punched her in the face. That actually felt good, thinking about that, but I'll just hold it off for now._

 _~ Annabeth Chase_


	9. Letter to Nico and Hazel

**Dear Nico and Hazel,**

 **Why do you hate your father so much and why do you call Persephone your step mom when she hates you guys so much?**

 **~ theoutsidersfan**

* * *

 _Dear theoutsidersfan,_

 _We don't 'hate' our father. We just have disagreements here and there. For me (Nico) I was upset to my father, but realised that he still looked out for me. I call Persephone my step mom, I guess, because it's the most politest thing I can call her. (Hey, she might turn me into a flower if I say something else)!_

 _Totally agreeing with Nico (It's me, Hazel). My dad really loved my Mom, and I understand how hard it is for him. The biggest thing I can do for my Mother is to accept the fact that she's gone, and my dad is there. Sure, my father is extremely seriously and rarely speaks to me - but it would be more awkward if we actually have a full conversation and go out for a tea party or something._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nico and Hazel_


	10. Letter to the Seven

**To the Seven:**  
 **If you were offered immortality by the gods, would you accept?**

 _purplicouspolkadot_

* * *

 _Dear purplicouspolkadot,_

 _We have all come to agree on the following answers..._

 _Percy: Well, I was offered before, but I gave it up. Just for one certain gray-eyed girl...I will do it again just to stay with Annabeth forever._

 _Annabeth: I would stay with Percy, so we both can grow up, have kids, and live peacefully. Um, those are my plans. But why am I writing all of this...?_

 _Leo: Dang yes! If I'm immortal, I can't age or die (technically), and I can stay with Calypso._

 _Piper: Well...if Jason wants to be immortal, so do I._

 _Jason: It would be cool, but it's kind of awkward to sit with the Twelve Olympians, you know?_

 _Frank: That's a hard one. If I was one, just for an example, would I be like the God of Rice or something? There's not many good things to be ruler of._

 _Hazel: Immortality is kind of sad. While mortals die, you're just sitting there, and can't really do a thing to prevent it. Also, if you can never die, that could get boring. What do Gods and Goddesses even do in their spare time?_

 _Yours truly,_

 ** _The Seven_**

* * *

Note: With Hazel's question 'What do Gods and Goddesses even do in their spare time?' I think I have a pretty good guess...

Aphrodite: Looking for people that her son, Eros, can shoot

Hera: Trying to see if Zeus is cheating on her

Hades: Ruling the Underworld (it's not easy)

Poseidon: Ruling his kingdom/Visiting his Son and Daughters

Demeter: Taking care of Persephone/Arguing with Hades

Zeus: Ruling the Sky/Sitting on his throne

Ares: Trying to cause a World War III

Hephaestus: Making things

Athena: Reading/Giving Tour Guides

Apollo: Making an Haiku/Playing Music

Artemis: Avoiding Apollo from his poetry, and leading The Hunters

Hermes: Flying around/Stealing/Doing mail


End file.
